Actuaciones nivel Hollywood
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Nada era mejor que sus expresiones verdaderas y espontaneas. Ahora mismo sentía que lo amaba con locura y quería seguir así, adorándolo y sin miedo a perderlo. OkikaguWeek DIA 3: VIDA DE CASADOS


**¡Hola! Mi segundo aporto a la Okikagu Week~**

 **-Este fic contiene un lime suave.**

 **-Universo Alterno**

 **DÍA** **3: VIDA DE CASADOS**

* * *

El sonoro golpe de una bofetada resonó en la habitación matrimonial de aquella pareja que llevaba un poco más de cinco años de matrimonio.

Sougo, el esposo, había golpeado en la mejilla a Kagura, su esposa, quien por suerte cayo en plena cama debido a la fuerza del golpe, acostándose de lado para levantarse un poco, coloco su mano en la mejilla la cual se sentía caliente, lo más seguro es que habría una marca resaltante debido a su piel blanca.

Alzó la vista para ver a su agresor quien la miraba con ojos intimidantes, él se acercó al borde la cama viéndola desde lo alto. Como si eso marcara una clara diferencia entre ellos. Lo veía, y entendía que quería hacerla de menos, intimidarla. Sin embargo, ella jamás dejaría verse de esa forma.

Dedicándole una mirada resentida quito la mano de la mejilla, mostrando el golpe ante Sougo quien sonrió sádicamente. Kagura coloco sus manos suavemente en el suave colchón que era testigo de sus sueños y aquellos actos de amor que parecían extintos, tratando de no llamar la atención a lo que haría, impulso todo su peso en sus manos para lanzar una patada al abdomen de su marido, quien retrocedió un par de pasos por él impacto.

—¡Maldita perra! —Soltó antes de ponerse en cuclillas por el dolor.

—¡Te lo mereces, imbécil-aru! —La chica de cabellos bermellón salto de la cama aprovechando el momento débil de su esposo. Paso por su lado cogiendo una de las carteras del perchero cercano a la puerta. —No me vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima, ya me cansaste con tus estúpidos celos.

—Estúpidos ¿eh? — susurro el castaño aguantando el dolor, haciéndolo a un lado para levantarse y coger del brazo a su mujer. —Ahora los llamas estúpidos, pero antes que nos casáramos decías que te gustaban ¡Hipócrita! ¿Qué? ahora te gustaran más los celos de ese poca cosa—afirmó zarandeando con fuerza a la pelirroja haciendo que la cartera que colgaba en su hombro se bajara hasta la parte anterior de su codo.

—¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz-aru.

—¡No! Eres mía, solo mía— la pego a su pecho apretando los brazos de Kagura, causando marcas —No dejare que te vayas, así tenga que amarrarte y encerrarte para siempre.

—¡Estas enfermo-aru! — Kagura lo miro con asco —Te dije, que Hiashi y yo solo somos amigos, supéralo.

—Te voy a enseñar que solo a mí me perteneces, así tenga que marcarte permanentemente —Sougo trago saliva, sentía que esta se desbordaría de sus labios—¿Lo recuerdas no?

El aliento de Sougo chocaba directo a la cara de Kagura, ella podía sentir la desesperación de su esposo, así como la clara excitación. Poniendo más fuerza en despegar el contacto que tenían.

—La primera vez —dijo el castaño— en tu primera vez, te prometí que sería yo el primero y el único que te haría sentir así, mi china.

—No quiero. —Kagura forcejeo, logrando lastimarse ante la presión de las manos de Sougo que no aflojaban— Déjame.

—Si quieres —susurro, pegando sus labios a la oreja de la bermellón —porque yo solo yo puedo hacerte sentir como una mujer. Solo pensarás en mí, mientras te lo haga ¿sí? — la soltó, golpeo el brazo de la fémina adormeciéndolo un poco y logrando un quejido de ella—No pensaras en nadie más, no en ese debilucho de Hiashi, ni en patán de Dai. Nadie.

—Déjame —gritó al sentir sus senos ser apretados con fuerza por las manos de Sougo —No me hagas esto-aru —lloriqueo asustada, sin pensarlo esto aumento la libido de su esposo.

—Eres mía —la beso en la oreja— mía, mía, mía —húmedos besos recorrieron el cuello de la bermellón, hasta que un ligero roce en su cuello la hizo reír y retorcerse. —¡Oe! —reclamo el castaño.

—Perdón —la mujer trato de recomponerse —sabes que tengo cosquillas ahí —dijo mientras se acariciaba esa parte con fuerza tratando de desvanecer la cosquilla que sintió.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezaron a hacer eso, pequeños juegos que los llevaran a hacer el amor ya sea de forma tierna, sumisa o fuerte y excitante. Todo empezó con unas cuerdas que saco Sougo haciendo relucir sus fetiches siendo este preso de ellas con una Kagura dominante, algo que no se esperaba, pero lo dejaba satisfecho.

Para emparejarse, una actuación donde él la controlaría, la haría suya y ella se dejaría. Si bien era clásico de alguna telenovela, pero los había prendido mucho.

—Eres pésima en esto —suspiró el castaño, — ya perdí mi inspiración— Sougo se sentó en el borde la cama tratando de arreglarse la camisa sin botones— ¿ahora?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros —todo es tu culpa-aru.

—¿Mi culpa? Maldita china me has dejado con las ganas por tus cosquillas.

—¡Uy! Que aguantado, si lo hicimos hace unos cuantos días —lo miro aburrida, cruzando las piernas encima de su cama.

—Tu bien normal, de seguro ya no me quieres —dijo Sougo girando la cabeza inmediatamente para que sus miradas no se encontrarán, al percatarse que Kagura giro bruscamente para mirarlo por lo recién dicho.

—Dime que estas actuando de nuevo-aru.

—Antes eras tú la que me arrancaba los botones apenas llegaba de trabajar —continuo el castaño.

—Es broma ¿cierto?

—Que buenos tiempos…

—Sádico… sabes que también llego cansada del trabajo.

—Sí, pero desde que tienes a tu compañero nuevo ese "poca cosa" en el trabajo, actúas distinto.

—Sera esto lo de "En broma a broma uno dice la verdad" —dijo en voz baja, miro a su esposo quien seguía sin verla —¿estas celoso de Hiashi?

—No, ¿por qué? Claramente soy mejor que él —el castaño se levantó ante la mirada asombrada de su mujer, quitándose la camisa. Dispuesto a colocarse la parte superior de su pijama para irse a dormir. Total, ya habían perdido el sentido a la actuación y ese mero juego ya había terminado.

Kagura se paró acercándose y abrazó por la espalda a su esposo.

Siendo sincera ella jamás había sentido celos, no es que no quisiera a Sougo, pero él nunca había dado motivos a ellos. Una vez juntos, pensó en cuidarlo de alguna mujer de poca decencia, pero no había nadie. No sabía si era solo su imaginación el que su en ese entonces recién novio era popular con las mujeres o si Sougo había hecho algo para que ninguna mosca lo moleste.

Sea cual sea, ella nunca se sintió amenazada de perderlo. La única, si se puede llamar "competencia" era la hermana mayor de este. Mitsuba era amable, hermosa y amorosa. Hasta ella había caído envuelta y la veía cada sábado.

Sintió las manos de Sougo posarse sobre sus manos, ella acaricio su espalda con la mejilla esperando que él se voltee para abrazarla. Pero, no paso. Espero un poco más disgustada por el silencio que deshizo el abrazo, caminando para mirarlo de frente obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de su esposo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto el castaño.

—Ah… —la bermellón se quedó con la boca abierta esperando formularse algo más de lo que pensaba —Tú…

Sougo cogió el rostro de su tierna esposa, acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de esta, por vergüenza.

—No estoy molesto —dijo.

—¿No?

Se inclinó posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de su esposa, quien disfruto de aquel tierno contacto, moviéndolos suavemente. Se separó aún más roja de lo que estaba antes del beso, miro hacia abajo, alzando la vista al sentir un beso en la corona de su cabeza. Choco con la mirada de su esposo, la seducía y la enamoraba aún más.

Sougo bajo las manos a la cintura de Kagura, camino hacia adelante. La hizo retroceder y la empujo cerca de la cama.

—Estoy muy seguro que te tengo para mí —la beso en la mejilla—ahora, hagamos el amor —dijo Sougo.

—Pero, la actuación…

—No quiero la actuación —dijo Sougo besando el cuello de su esposa, tratando inútilmente de quitarle la blusa de botones cocidos. —Ahora mismo me pone que tú y yo hagamos el amor, sin diálogos ni facetas. Sin juegos de rol ni disfraces —beso uno de sus pechos sobre la ropa —¿Qué dices? Aunque si sientes culpa podríamos empezar a encargar a un bebé.

—¿Un bebé? Solo quieres amarrarme —dijo Kagura.

—Ya estas lo suficientemente amarrada—dijo tocando el anillo que adornaba diariamente el dedo anular de la bermellón.

Kagura sonrió traviesamente, delineo el pecho de su esposo, dejando de hacerlo para aceptar silenciosamente. Se quitó la blusa por la cabeza, demostrando que aquellos botones no estaban hechos para desabotonar. Correspondió al beso desesperado de su esposo quien la acostó en la cama haciéndola suspirar… sería una larga noche y ellos debían trabajar mañana.

¿Qué importa una mala mañana? Si ahora mismo se sentía codiciosa por que Sougo le diera más caricias.

Sougo cumplió con cada uno de los pensamientos de su esposa. Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo de forma intima desde que Kagura había conseguido un trabajo en una oficina y él había sido ascendido así que lamió y beso cada parte de aquella piel blanca con temor y preguntándose cuando volverían a tener una noche llena amor, jugo con los senos y no se cansó de acariciar el punto de placer de su esposa. Se excitó con solo escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Kagura. Entro en ella, haciéndola temblar y gemir mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de amor con cada movimiento rítmico que daba.

Aquella habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos. Kagura lo abrazo antes de llegar al orgasmo y prometió que nunca lo dejaría, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos inhalando su aroma.

Nada era mejor que sus expresiones verdaderas y espontaneas. Ahora mismo sentía que lo amaba con locura y quería seguir así, adorándolo y sin miedo a perderlo.

* * *

 **Tenia dos fics guardados que encajaban perfectamente con este día. Pero debido a que el otro paso de las 4000 palabras y aun falta que sea terminado y como dije ayer carezco de tiempo. No lo podré subir.**

 **Termine este apenas supe de la Okikagu Week! Si que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **De no ser porque me de un arranque de inspiración y animo como ayer que publique un fic recién pensado, hasta aquí queda mi participación en la Okikagu Week~ claro que participaré comentando los demás fics que caen por esta bella semana.**

 **Ya saben si les gusto dejen un review y si no... también déjenlo.**


End file.
